oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Corporeal Beast/Strategies
The Corporeal Beast is currently the fourth strongest boss monster in all of Old School RuneScape. Location The Corporeal Beast can be found in a cave at level 19-20 Wilderness, which is surrounded by hostile ents and black unicorns. As the area is frequented by PKers, entering through the Wilderness is not recommended. Instead, use a games necklace and teleport to the Corporeal Beast. The cave the Corporeal Beast resides in is not part of the Wilderness! Attacks The Corporeal Beast has multiple attacks: *Melee: Swipes one of its claws at the player for high melee damage. *Magic: Has three magic attacks: **High Damage: A projectile that looks similar to a wave-like spell that exclusively does high damage. **Stat Drain: A smaller projectile that deals a bit less damage than the high damage one but can also drain Magic or Prayer. **AoE: An even smaller projectile. When it hits the ground, it splits into five smaller projectiles that have an AoE of 3x3. *Dark energy core: The Beast can occasionally send out a dark energy core, which flies towards a player. It will then start sapping health and prayer of players next to it in a 3x3 area, with the sapped health going to the Corporeal Beast to recover health. Strategy The Corporeal Beast is a powerful foe that should not be underestimated. In addition to its massive health pool of 2,000, the Beast's carapace-like hide will reduce the damage of any weapon that's not a spear or halberd by 50% (this includes hastae, even though they are technically re-purposed spears). Its attacks can also deal extremely high damage; and if no players are in the room, the Beast will fully restore all of its health if damaged. When it takes a hit that deals 32 or more damage, there is a 1/8 chance of a dark energy core appearing in its place. To deal with the core, use a crossbow that can fire Emerald bolts (e); if the special goes off, it will reduce the speed at which the dark energy core can sap players' health and prayer. This requires a person to stay near it though, as failure to do so will result in the core bouncing around and the bolts' effects being removed. The dark core will usually follow the player that stands to the most north. If there is no one north, it will focus on the person that stands easternmost of the Corporeal Beast. It is usually advisable for the person who tanks or runs the core to stand north or east of the Corporeal Beast. Players that have experience with the Corporeal Beast typically know that there are specific game tiles that cause the core to prioritise and follow a player. While weak to stab attacks, the Beast has a very high Defence level. A common method to lower its Defence is to use Dragon warhammer (the Bandos godsword or Darklight/Arclight can be used instead as cheaper but worse alternatives) special attacks, in which case, a mythical cape should be worn. After expending your special attack bar, teleport to a designated teammate's house, restore your special energy from the pool, then teleport back to the Beast's lair and resume until enough special attacks have been performed. The Beast does not regenerate any drained stats when no one is in its chamber, so by doing this multiple times, you can drain the Beast's Defence levels to extremely low levels to the point where you can have 100% accuracy with high Melee stats. For players soloing the Corporeal Beast, they should set up a cannon and purposely die multiple times with cooked karambwans and other high-healing food if desired, due to how death mechanics work. If just planning to lower its Defence, players will still have to deal with damaging magic attacks, which is enough to deplete inventories of food. It's recommended to die at least three or more times for emergency food; skulling yourself is a fast way to ensure that you drop all of your food on death, which can be easily done if your spawn point is set at Edgeville. Suggested skills * * * * * * (70+ Recommended) Equipment Melee = For teams smaller than 5 people, it is recommended to wear high magical defence gear like Karil's armour or Black dragonhide armour. For teams larger than 4 people and masses, it is recommended to wear high Strength bonus gear such as Bandos armour or accuracy boosting gear such as Void Knight equipment. |helm2 = |helm3 = |helm4 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |body1 = Bandos armour can be substituted if one wishes to emphasise Melee Defence over Magic Defence. |body2 = |body3 = |body4 = Any Barrows body for melee |legs1 = Bandos armour can be substituted if one wishes to emphasise Melee Defence over Magic Defence. |legs2 = |legs3 = |legs4 = |special1 = |special2 = |special3 = |special4 = |special5 = |cape1 = If multiple Dragon warhammer Special attacks are used, Mythical or Fire cape is better. |cape2 = / |cape3 = |cape4 = Cape of Accomplishment |cape5 = |boots1 = / |boots2 = |boots3 = |boots4 = |boots5 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |gloves4 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |ring3 = |ring4 = |weapon1 = |weapon2 = |weapon3 = / |weapon4 = |shield1 = As spears are two-handed weapons, shields should not be used while attacking the Beast; however, players may choose to switch to one when not attacking it (while eating, for example) to reduce some damage taken. |shield2 = |shield3 = |shield4 = }} Inventory * Void knight top + Void melee helm + Void gloves + Tyrannical ring (i) (switch for more accurate specs) * Dragon warhammer/Arclight/Darklight + Dragon defender/Bandos godsword (for lowering Corporeal Beast's Defence) * 1 Games necklace (for getting to Corporeal Beast) * 1 Super combat potion * 2 Super restores * 9 Anglerfish * 8 Karambwans |-| Ranged = Killing Corporeal Beast with Ranged should only be used at masses or in very large teams. |helm2 = |helm3 = |helm4 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |cape3 = |cape4 = |body1 = |body2 = |body3 = |body4 = |legs1 = |legs2 = |legs3 = |legs4 = |weapon1 = |weapon2 = / |weapon3 = |weapon4 = |shield1 = |shield2 = |shield3 = |shield4 = |ammo1 = / |ammo2 = / |ammo3 = |ammo4 = |ammo5 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |gloves4 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |boots4 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |ring3 = |ring4 = }} Inventory * 300-400 Ruby bolts (e) (optional for Special attack) * One-click teleport (such as Ectophial or teleport tabs/scrolls) * Games necklace (for getting there) * 1-2 Ranging potions * 16-18 Saradomin brews * 6-8 Super restores Note: A cost-efficient inventory entails 6 Saradomin brews, 2 Super restores, a Prayer potion, and the rest Sharks instead of 16 brews and 8 restores. Also, an alternate inventory set-up consists of subbing out the brews and restores for 4 prayer potions and sharks for the rest. Players might also use combo food with sharks such as cooked karambwans. Using these will increase your DPS as less time is used when eating. They also could save you if Corporeal Beast was about to KO you with Dark energy core. Using cooked karambwans is not really necessary if there is a team of 4 players or more. It is recommended to use them when you're duoing or soloing Corporeal Beast. Category:Strategies Category:Bosses